


Mayday

by NewTimelineNewMe



Series: Whumptober2020 [6]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Day Seven: I’ve Got You, Gen, Whumptober, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: Hera turned to him and broke the silence. “Drive.”
Relationships: Hera (Wolf 359) & Doug Eiffel
Series: Whumptober2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mayday

**Author's Note:**

> May expand this more, I really like the idea 👀

“Alright, people, let’s get this party bus on the road.” Doug rapped his fingers on the dash in a rolling drumbeat, his ears alerting him to Hera’s movements behind him. 

He twisted around to see her shoving a bag back into the trunk, having scooped it out for a snack bar. They weren’t worried about food anymore, not like they had been in the beginning, so when he commented on it, it was to ask her for one of his own.

Hera rolled her eyes, reaching back to dig it out again. “You should have asked when I got it the first time.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t.” 

She sighed. “No, you didn’t. Chocolate or vanilla?”

Doug made a face. “Vanilla. The chocolate ones are nasty.”

“No they aren’t!” She protested. 

“Whatever they are, they aren’t chocolate.”

“Okay, maybe not, but they’re not _bad_. You just have to...lower your expectations. By a lot.”

“Nuh-Uh. Never will I ever.” Doug shook his head.

Hera startled up, and Doug looked at her, concerned, but she raised a finger to her lips. Taking the cue, Doug started to scan the area, glancing in the mirrors to see if anything was there. There was nothing, but Doug had learned to trust Hera’s instincts over all else.

Slowly, Hera put her finger down, letting the silence wash over them. The only sound he could hear was their breathing, his heartbeat echoing inside his chest.

Hera turned to him and broke the silence. “Drive.”

Doug shifted the car into forward and punched the gas, slowing down just a touch to curve onto the main road. Hera was staring out the back, peeking past their towering bags to the rundown gas station that they had been parked at for the last day and a half. There wasn’t anything that they could see, but with Doug’s eyes firmly glued to the road and the middle seat windows being painted black, that wasn’t saying much. 

“Maybe I’m making this up.” Hera bit her lips worriedly as she watched the desert scenery fly by. 

“It’s better to be safe.” He reassured, beginning to slow down. There wasn’t much benefit to going that fast, and all it did in the long term was burn more gas. 

She didn’t say anything in response, and Doug could tell she was thinking about her mother, if only for the way her hands began to tap out the word on reflex, Doug having memorized the pattern through repetition alone. 

“Hey,” He tried to comfort, “Uh, there’s a Target coming up. There might be some nicer clothes there.”

“Maybe.” Hera said dejectedly. She began to fiddle with the sleeves of her white sweater, which she had worn for almost a month straight, and was honestly much more of a grey now.

“They might have some...uh, toe socks. I know I’ve just been dying without them.”

A small smile grew on Hera’s face despite herself. “Toe socks are an affront to nature.”

“Not if you wear them right.”

“There is no way to wear toe socks right.”

“Yes there is!” Doug paused, going for the big reveal. “Flip flops.”

Hera made a gagging noise, and Doug laughed, slowing down further as to not miss the entrance to the stores parking lot. He rode it up to the curb, not wanting to take the chance of having to run to the car with it farther away.

“You ready?” He asked, slipping on a surgical mask. It helped with the smell, rotting produce and flesh alike.

Hera took one of her own. “As I’ll ever be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
